


Destruction in an Envelope

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV), Razor Sharp (2006)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, implied crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two different but connected pieces of mail.





	1. Dangerous Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this only really works as a set if you know that the actress that played Veronica Sharpe is now Cady Longmire. And really, that was all I could think of, so that's how I did it. I hope the first one is enough on its own, but I liked the idea of the two of them together that's been on my mind since I discovered that tidbit about the actress.

* * *

Mail was almost always boring. Or it made her cringe, and this time was one of them, Veronica couldn't help thinking as she looked at the envelope with a wince. Macy's. That was never good.

She ripped it open and frowned as she read over the bold print at the top of the page. You've been pre-approved for a credit line of up to $3500.

She stared. Her original card, the one that she still got teased about, that limit had never been that high.

Still, she wasn't about to turn it down. Grinning, she called out, “Isis, we're going shopping!”


	2. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady opens her mail and finds an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

Cady sat down with the stack of mail that had built up after she left. She shouldn't have let this get that bad, but she hadn't known how to cope after learning the truth about her mother, the one her father had kept from her for so long.

She started sorting through things, grumbling to herself as she did, much to Henry's amusement across the room. She frowned when she saw an envelope for Macy's, unable to remember the last time she'd even seen that store.

She tore it open and almost screamed when she saw the balance due.


End file.
